According to the two patents incorporated by reference above, modest amounts of water (e.g., at least sustenance levels) can be obtained by condensing moisture from the atmosphere. The '499 patent discloses an apparatus for doing so in which a cooling system is affixed to a photovoltaic panel. The photovoltaic panel converts light into electricity which powers the cooling system, and the cooling system cools the panel so that moisture condenses on a condensation surface thereof. The '063 patent discloses an apparatus in which an energy-gathering member is spaced from a condensation surface so as to define an airway. A cooling system is powered by the energy-gathering member and cools the airway and/or the condensation surface such that moisture condenses on the condensation surface.